villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pink
The Pink and Blue Unicorns as their names implies, are blue and pink unicorns who convince Charlie to follow them on adventures that ultimately are for their own needs. They turn out to be the main antagonists of the series. Their origins, names, motivations, and even their genders are still a mystery. Personality The unicorns seem to be happy most of the time, with wild imaginations. They don't understand, or probably don't care, that Charlie doesn't want to follow them on their adventures, and they don't care about him or his opinions whatsoever, as they never listen to him or take his feelings into consideration. They seem to know very much about this world and its lore, and they always have a plan on where to go. However, the blue unicorn reveals they actually have targets, implying that they have tormented other individuals and will most likely continue to do so in the future. After they assume Charlie is dead, they are about to discuss who to torment next, so they might have been angering Charlie for personal satisfaction all along. Biography Charlie The Unicorn 1 The two wake up Charlie and tell him that they're gonna go to Candy Mountain. Even though he refuses to follow them, they annoy him until he finally agrees. Throughout the video, the two constantly lead him into several nonsensical situations, including receiving directions from a "magical" Liopleurodon and crossing a "magical bridge of hope and wonder". By the end of the video, the trio reach Candy Mountain, where the two and the Candy Mountain marquee letters convince Charlie to enter the mountain cave; after entering the cave, the two unicorns knock Charlie unconscious and rob him of his kidney, much to his dismay. Charlie The Unicorn 2 While Charlie watches TV, they pretend to be scuba divers. Suddenly, a portal in Charlie's back opens, and the pink and the blue unicorns are sucked into it. They shortly after emerge from the portal to tell Charlie they've got the Magical Amulet (without any explanation). They let him know they have to take the Amulet to the Banana King. When he says no, tentacles start appearing from the portal, and Charlie has no choice but to cooperate. On the way there they make annoying noises, communicate with a sentient Z, and ride a giant shoe claiming it's a train. When they make it to the Temple of the Banana King, they go idle and listen to an odd creature singing about how Charlie needs to put a banana in his ear. After the song, the two attempt to return the Amulet to the Banana King, only to find out the Banana King is Charlie. This is sadly, nothing but an act, as they rob Charlie while he's blinded by happiness. When Charlie finds out about this, the blue unicorn emerges from the portal in his back only to repeat the annoying noise and climb back in. Charlie The Unicorn 3 As Charlie is walking in the woods, they teleport right in front of him, startling him. They tell him they're from the future, and that the world has been consumed by evil. They eerily inform him that the end is neigh, and that he has to help them by finishing their snowman. They then wrap their tongues around Charlie and go back to the future, that looks exactly the same as present time. They tell Charlie to not wake the Oomoo, and that they must sneakily get to the river. Supposedly, the Oomoo ''wakes up, and the duo flees, avoiding ''Yamyams, 'Nershaps ''and the ''Bluhbluhbluh. They hop aboard a duck boat along with Charlie, and start having a conversation consisting of nothing but "Ring, ring. Hello?" ''The boat starts sinking, but while Charlie panicks, the two unicorns simply continue their repetetive talk. They make it to an underwater kingdom, where the snowman is apparently hidden. As Charlie suggests the two unicorns are purgatory, the blue unicorn nonchalantly calls him a constant downer. They stop at a door that the two unicorns claim has the ability to stare into your soul and control anything. But then they simply brush it off as a lie and continue. After this, they repeatedly warn Charlie about harmless fish and tell him it's for his own good. Charlie witnesses a musical number about how he has to be more likeable and then finds the snowman. He is knocked out by a sleeping gas, and he wakes up to find the snowman with his kidney and his horn as a nose, suggesting the two unicorns cut it off. Charlie The Unicorn 4 As usual, Charlie is on a stroll. But he's interrupted by a space shuttle suddenly crashing into the forest, with the two panicking unicorns aboard. Charlie simply leaves them, and the shuttle blows up. The two unicorns catch up to Charlie and tell him they need to get to the moon to defeat the evil Millipede that uses its powers to destroy the Cavern of the Red Wind. They then somehow flip around the globe and fly into space. As they're floating around, the blue unicorn suddenly yells that Charlie's got a bug on his face, and they taser him multiple times for no reason. As they set their hooves on the moon, the Millipede appears, singing a song about how perfect it is, and then spontaneously combusts like everything that sings to Charlie. The unicorns congratulate Charlie. and the Cavern opens. Charlie is discouraged, but the unicorns promise it'll be the last he ever sees of them if he enters. He agrees and walks into the Cavern. But to his surprise, he finds no Red Wind in there - only a nuclear bomb, that slowly emerges from the ground and counts down from 45 seconds. Charlie is confused, and the unicorns reveal their true motive; They intend to blow up the moon as they've gotten quite bored of it, and they leave Charlie there as it was always their intention to get rid of him after they took some of his belongings throughout the series. They say farewell, offend him and fly away. Charlie thinks this is a joke, but he soon realizes they're serious about this. Luckily, Charlie's saved by Starfish who sacrifices himself to get Charlie back to Earth. The moon blows up, and the two unicorns cheer. Then the blue one coldly asks who's next, but they're both confronted by Charlie who's teleported back to Earth, much to their dismay. They awkwardly greet him and admit it's embarassing, and the silence is broken by Starfish who crashes into the ground, screaming YOLO. Trivia *Creator Jason Steele has revealed very little about the two in the following ''Charlie the Unicorn videos for humorous value, most notably their genders and names; he claims to believe that his characters are "somewhat creepy" and "more interesting" when a small amount of information is revealed about them. Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Internet Villains Category:Nameless Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:Charismatic Category:Comic Relief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Partners in Crime Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Genderless